I hate my family,but i love my sister
by mio-mio piko tan.tan
Summary: Sasuke yang sangat benci dengan orang tuanya.ibunya Tsunade-sama adalah seorang pejudi dan pemilik mal terbesar se-KONOHA,ayahnya Kakashi pengelola perusahaan yogurt terbesar di dunia.apakah yang akan ia lakukan untuk menghadapi orang tuanya sendiri?


I hate my family but I love my sister by Kagamine Sayaka Yuu

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated :M

Chara : Sasuke,Sakura

Warning : Hard Lemon! My first fanfic!,Typo,Ooc,agak vulgar dan bla..bla..bla..

Summary : Kakashi adalah orang tua dari Sasuke dan Sakura lalu mereka mengalami suatu masalah karena sang ayah menduakan sang ibu dari mereka berdua,apakah yg mereka lakukan?

Nb : don't like,don't read and please review

.

.

.

**~Sasuke pov~**

Aku anak berumur 17 tahun, yang lahir dari keluarga yang sangat kaya yang bernama Kakashi Hatake adalah pendiri pabrik yogurt terbesar di ibuku yang bernama Tsunade Hatake adalah seorang direktur keuangan di mal teresar tetap saja aku sangat membenci mereka.

Sebenarnya ayahku itu mempunyai istri lagi selain ibuku,yaitu janda di desa ibuku aku pun sangat benci dengannya karena dia tidak menganggap aku dan kakak-kakakku anaknya,dia hanya memikirkan judi dan judi.

Aku juga membenci kakakku yang bernama Sakura Hatake,dia tidak pernah peduli dangan perasaanku selama ini.

Dan satu lagi kakak pertamaku yang bernama Itachi Hatake,dia menghilang entah kemana meninggalkan kami berdua saja terjebak di antara makhluk-makhluk super bejat.

**~end Sasuke pov~**

**~back to real story~**

Pagi yang di mulai dengan keributan di rumah keluarga Hatake.

" Sasuke Hatake,Sakura Hatake… cepat turun,mau sampai kapan kalian mengandap di kamar kalian masing-masing," Amarah sang ibunda berkobar-kobar melihat kedua anak mereka yang sangat malas suara seorang anak gadis pun terdengar "Iya ibuku yang ku sayang,yang ku cinta,". *cuih gak sudi nyebut begini,tapi mau di apain lagi authornya memang agak rada yuri*.Dan satu lagi mucul lah manusia yang super dingin dan langsung duduk di depan meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan mereka.

Sang ibu pun menyapa kedua anaknya " hei,aku tahu kalian memang sedang libur tetapi bukan berarti kalian harus malas-malasankan,"."hnn.." jawab sasuke secara singkat,sedangkan kakak wanitanya menjawab " ibu kau kan tau kami ini masih terlalu muda untuk mengalami dunia orang dewasa.".sang ibu pun menjawab perkataan anak gadisnya itu "Sakura,kau itu seorang pantas seorang gadis berbicara seperti itu… setidaknya kalian melatih pelajaran kalian,adikmu kan sangat pintar dalam pelajaran minta tolonglah pula dia juga nganggur kok,".kerena pusing dengan ocehan sang ibu gadis itu pun menjawabnya dengan kata "ya.".

Tidak lama kemudian sang ayah turun dengan membawa 2 buah koper yang sangat penuh,Sasuke pun bertanya pada ayahnya " kau mau kemana?"." Aku harus ke BELGIA dan ibumu harus ke CANADA dalam waktu dua bulan," jawab sang ayah." Kalian langsung pergi? " Tanya Sakura dengan bingung." Tentu saja,salah kalian yang bangunnya siang jadi kalian tidak sempat sarapan dengan kami," ibunya pun kembali mengamuk.

**~setelah orangtua mereka pergi~**

*kelamaan authornya cape nungguinnya* back to story.

Rumah mereka ramai hanya karena mereka berdua,Sasuke sedang sibuk mendengarkan soundtrack eyeshield 21 – dangdang,tetapi sampai di telinga Sasuke bang bang jadi liriknya d ubah olehnya." Bang bang hare-wataru..nana..nana..nana..na," lyrics buatan -tiba kakak perempuannya datang dan langsung duduk di kasur adiknya." Kau sedang apa? Nganggur gak? " Tanya kakaknya Sasuke pun menjawab " nyanyi aja,ngaggur ada apa? " jawab Sasuke simple." Bagus deh,ajarin aku dong soal pelajaran." pinta hanya mengangguk dan bertanya " Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku ?"." Ini pelajaran matematika." jawab sakura.

" Baiklah akan ku ajarkan,tapi harus ada imbalannya " kata sang adik dengan wajah tersenyum bringas dan licik." Memang apa imbalannya?" Tanya sakura pun berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya dia menjawab " Nanti saja ku beritahu,".

**~satu jam kemudian~**

" ahkk… aku menyerah,aku pusing dengan pelajaran matematika ," Kata Sakura dengan wajah pun menjawab " Memang begini kalau belajar matematika, "." Huh.. aku sebal… " Sahut Sakura." Sudah lah lebih baik imbalannya saja sekarang." Pinta pun bingung karena perkataan sang adik,ia pun bertanya ke pada Adiknya "memang apa imbalannya sih? Aku benar-benar penasaran, "." Baik aku akan memberi tahumu sekarang…" jawab Sasuke pun mendorong Sakura kearah kasurnya,Sakura pun terkejut sekaligus senang tak hal itu terhenti secara pun terkejut karena ke datangan kakak pertama mereka yaitu Itachi Hatake." Kalian berdua sedang apa? " Tanya itachi pada kedua pun terheran-heran karena kakak pertama mereka yang tak pernah pulang tiba-tiba bertanya kepada kakak pertamanya itu " Untuk apa kau pulang? "." Maaf aku sedang berkelana,lalu aku baru teringat bahwa aku juga punya rumah di sini selain salah sebut,Akatsuki maksudku… " Jawab Sakura pun membalas perkataannya " Hanya minumkan? Ya sudah sana…"." Baik lah,ayo kawan-kawan" Itachi pun mengajak pun mengamuk " Ku kira kau sendiri ,"." Tidak kok " Jawab Itachi.

**~hari berikutnya~**

" Hadoh… bosen juga,jalan ahkk….. sapa tau ketemu cewe simpenan si Ino " kata saat dia keluar Jiraya menegurnya " Hai Sasuke! Selamat yak au ternyata mempunyai se-orang adik lagi ".batin Sasuke pun menjawab #weits nyokap gw gak hamil dah,masa langsung brojolin anak di KONOHA Medical Center seh?#.Sasuke pun bertanya kepada Jiraya-sama " gomen hokage-sama,aku tidak mengarti maksud anda..".Jiraya pun bertanya kepada Sasuke " Lho kamu belum tahu? "." Sama sekali Hokage…" Jawab Sasuke." Lho ibumu di rumah sakit desa ini kan? " Tanya Jiraya." What… aku tak mengerti,ibuku itu ke CANADA Hokage…." Kata Sasuke terkaget-kaget."kau mengigau…. Baru saja aku menjenguk ibumu…."kata Jiraya."memang kau tahu siapa ibuku," Tanya Jiraya menjawab "Kurenaikan… parah kau Sasuke,masa tidak tau nama ibu sendiri…"

"Beliau bukan ibuku… tapi selingkuhan ayahku…..''Jawab Sasuke dengan jujur dan polos *authornya sadis ngebuka aib keluarga orang lain*.Jirayapun sangat kaget ketika ia tahu bahwa seorang Kakashi berpoligami dengan istri temannya yang sudah Jiraya pun berkata " #anak ini hebat selalu bersikap tenang dalam situasi apa pun,tapi anak ini juga sangat jangan-jangan anak ini tidak suka dengan keadaan keluarganya sekarang…..#.''.Jiraya langsung berpamitan dengan Sasuke dan ber-alasan bahwa ia ada dinner di kota Suna.

**~sesampainya sasuke di rumah~**

"Sasuke kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang ketika malam hari? Padahal aku mau meminta kau mengajarkanku pelajaran Sejarah Konoha.'' Sahut Sakura panjang lebar."brisik kau…" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan hawa pemangsa yang di milikinya.''Cepat apa yang mau kau pelajari hari ini…" Tegur pun menjawab "ini Sejarah Konoha dan Ekonomi," jelas Sakura."ya sudah mana yang mau kau Tanya?" Tanya Sasuke."yang bagian Pengaluaran Nasional Konoha,Sejarahnya saat Penobatan Para Hokage," kata Sakura."ya sudah lebih baik kita di kamarku saja mengerjakannya." Balas Sasuke.

Sesampainya di membuka baju karena kegarahan dan membuka jendela kamarnya agar angin tetap masuk ke dalam Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke "kenapa kau membuka bajumu?".Sasuke pun menjawab "panas aku sampai berkeringat… jadi aku membiarkan juga jendelanya terbuka,sudah cepat kita mulai pelajarannya,"."baik.. kita mulai dari halaman…. Kkkyyyyyaaaaaaaa…." Perkataan Sakura terpotong Karena mati hanya kaget,tapi dia merasa ada yang mendekapnya dari samping."Sakura…" Panggil menjawab "apa? Maaf ya aku mendekapmu…".Lalu Sasuke menjawab dengan malu-malu "iya,lbh kencang sedikit kau mendekapku juga boleh…".Tidak lama Sasuke berkata seperti itu,Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsu untuk menjarah tubuh kakaknya sendiri."Sakura kau mau tau syarat apa yang ku minta dari mu?" Tanya Sasuke."ya aku penasaran sekali…" Jawab Sakura dengan wajah -tiba Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan Sakura agar terbaring di lantai,Lalu Sasuke pun menciumi tubuh Sakura dengan penuh hanya menggeliat pasrah di bawah tubuh Sasuke.

**-Aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini darimu,aku benar-benar mencintaimu-**

**Meskipun kenyataannya kau adalah kakak kandungku sendiri,aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama orang kau harus membenciku,tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyesal.**

gmn fic-nya? Jelek ya,kalo jelek maaf ini fic pertamaku bikinnya mepet 2 org author memaksa untuk aku melanjutkannya….

Kalo boleh untuk yg bca mnta reviewnya y….byar chapter 2nya gak ancur lagi….


End file.
